TOW the life changing holiday
by happyinmyownlittleworld
Summary: Its hard to summerize but basically they all go on a holiday and many things happen plz just give it a shot pairings: C&M R&R P&M A&J plz R&R my next update is going to be when i have a few more reviews cuz i dont know it i should continue it ;
1. Chapter 1

Finally they where ready to go the 5 friends and mike all set of they where going on holiday Joey was going to meet them at the airport. He was flying in from LA with Alex his girlfriend who he'd be going out with for 14 months now. The twins where to be dropped of at Monica's and Ross's parent and Emma was to be dropped of with Rachel's mum. Monica had insisted they go 4 hours early it only took half an hour to get there but Monica kept to her word and refused to give in. All the way there Chandler kept having to reassure Monica that she _had_ given the bottle temperatures for the twins and in the _correct_ order with _all _times on it. Phoebe and Mike told them they would meet them there so it clearly was just gunna be the 4 of them for a good 2 hours. They all just talked and talked and finally phoebe and mike arrived.

"hey you guys" said Phoebe " Is Joey here yet?"

"no-" Monica got cut off,

"Yeah I'm here" Said Joey from behind them they all whipped there heads round.

"Joey is here" phoebe said cheerfully "oh yay."

"hey man" said chandler "who's your friend"

"every body this is Alex" Joey announced. Which was shortly followed by a chorus of hi Alex. After having a nice long chat with Alex the announcement that they had to board the plane came through. Monica organised every one and triple checked that nothing was left behind. The flight was to Spain it was long and tiring and after a short while the girls had fallen asleep. The guys however had managed half an hour longer and where talking about there relationships when Joey brought up something about his relationship which was going to change his and Alex's life. When they arrived it didn't take long to get through baggage claim and soon they where all heading for the hotel they got there at approximately 11:00 and checked into there rooms rather quickly to go into the hotel pool. The girls said it was too cold and that there was no way they'd get in. Joey of course believed he could prove them wrong, but of course Joey being Joey didn't think instead of testing the water he simply ran and jumped straight in Joey face brought a smile to every one else's. He looked as he did after tiring out Monica's wax years before.

"See Joe" said Rachel "now have we proven our point?"

"Well actually no not really its not actually that bad" said Joey who still was some how convinced he could prove _his _point.

"sure" said Ross in a very sarcastic tone.

"hey chandler help me out of the pool will you" Joey said in a strange voice.

"Er… why don't you just use the steps" Chandler replied a little uneasily.

"Just do it" Joey answered firmly.

"ok jeez" Chandler said rolling his eyes. Chandler gripped his hand and Joey pulled him in head first.

"oh my god man that's freezing" Chandler said who's hair had gone soggy and draped over his eyes.

"Hey it's not that bad" said chandler who then splashed Joey.

"Hey Rach" phoebe whispered "I bet you 5 dollars Mike will Get in before Ross does." Your on said Rachel they shook on it and watched. Phoebe won Mike did jump, well dive in first.

"what ever" Rachel said reluctantly giving phoebe 5 dollars.

" hey Rach guess what" phoebe said turning to lie on her side and propping her head up with her elbow.

" What?" Rachel asked propping herself up on both elbows"

" me and mike are trying to have a baby."

"wow Pheebes" Rachel said rather excitedly. " That's great"

Rachel said with a fake smile. What Phoebe had just told her reminded her of her secret.

I love leaving cliff hangers - charley x-

Ps: I know the title sucks and I know the first chapter is short but I'lltry adn make the next 1 longer x.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry last chapter I didn't mention two things the general back ground and disclaimer: I don't own friends they belong to Kauffman/bright/crane

Phoebe and mike are married and don't have any children….yet

Rachel and Ross are engaged with their child Emma….. So far

Monica and Chandler are married and have Jack and Erica….so far

Joey and Alex are only dating…..for the moment, they have no children….. So far.

So on with the story.

After a relaxed day by the pool they all headed back to their rooms before meeting down for a dinner and then they where going into the town to, as Joey said: ppaarr-ttyy. The nearest bar was only a five minute walk. They decided to check it out. Every one ordered a drink. Phoebe ordered a coke just encase she was pregnant, Monica ordered a Glass of wine, Chandler ordered a beer and so did Joey , Ross and mike, Rachel ordered a coke like Phoebe and Alex ordered a white wine. Joey insisted in ordering them all a tequila Phoebe said she didn't want to and announced why, Rachel also protested she said she was feeling sick but both Ross and Monica new she wasn't being entirely truthful. Alex wasn't that drunk Joey looked at her and then felt the small box in his pocket. Leave in a little while longer he said to himself. At around 12:00 at this point Monica, Chandler, Mike, Alex where so drunk Joey had stayed fairly sober not wanting to lose the small box he carried Phoebe still sticking to not drinking encase she had got pregnant and Rachel who had refused to drink which was the why Ross wasn't drinking he was waiting till most of them were drunk to question her. Ross finally decide that this was the drunkest anyone was going to get tonight as he new about Joey and Phoebe. There was a beach with a low wall around it and high rocks. Ross lead Rachel over to it and they sat on the wall.

"what haven't you been telling me?" he asked her but he didn't sound angry more curious and quiet comforting.

"nothing" she said turning her head to face the sea. It was a beautiful deep blue the waves where calm and the moonlight fell upon the middle of the ocean perfectly and slightly wavered.

"Rach, please tell me" Ross tried again

"there's nothing to tell" she replied simply

"Then go back in there and have a drink with us, and wine or something, that is if there really is nothing to tell" Ross said trying to catch her out. She close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't" she told him.

"why not?" he asked as he reached for her hand.

XxXxXx

`back at the bar Monica , Chandler and mike had all gone to dance on the small dance floor there was Alex hadn't joined them…yet. Phoebe and Joey where having a conversation in hushed tones about the small box which lay in Joey's pocket.

"so when are you going to ask her?" Phoebe asked Joey.

"well I know I want it to be this holiday and I want it to be at night and I want it to be romantic" Joey replied.

" yeah good choice, good choice" Phoebe said

"but I need a little help on what I'm gunna say" Joey confessed

"well seeing as we weren't there all I can say is look back over you're time together and base it on that" Phoebe suggested.

"yeah okay" Joey said. Meanwhile the other four where enjoying themselves ( Alex had now joined them on the floor.) all of them where now drinking beer and where singing along to sweet home Alabama.

"god I don't know who I feel more sorry for" said Phoebe "me and you to cope with them in the morning Them for coping with themselves of Monica and Chandler as they are both hammered"

"yeah" Joey agreed

" hang on where did Ross and Rach go?" Phoebe asked

"have no idea" Joey replied.

"they left us with the drunk lot" Phoebe complained

"yeah, but neither of them where drunk" Joey pointed out

"yeah s'pose" Phoebe said "oh my god its 1:30!"

"oh my god so" Joey replied " we're on vacation"

"oh yeah" Phoebe realised

XxXxXx

Rachel still didn't answer Ross' question.

"Rach?" Ross said.

"isn't it beautiful, the sea" Rachel said.

"Rach your not going to get out of answering my question" Ross stated. Rachel sighed.

"fine" she said. "I'll tell you the truth she swung her legs round to face him.

XxXxXx

Back at the bar Phoebe and Joey decided it was a good idea to get them back to the hotel before things got out of hand. After a good 20 minutes they got them out of the bar and started to walk home Joey then remembered they had forgot to tell Ross and Rachel as much as Phoebe protested about being left alone with them Joey went anyway. He heard the conversation. After hearing that e decided to leave them alone for a bit, while he went to tell Phoebe what he had just heard.

Well there you go chapter two I know it was quite short but I will try my hardest to make the next one longer but its kinda hard. Hope you enjoyed it anyway -charley x-


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to mention that this most of this setting and the hotel was based on the timeshare my parent used to have at benalbeach and the Beach was from Malta but the restaurant was from France and so was the see I used to sit on the low wall and either read, write or just think. Ps I know I'm a dork but I liked it okay!

Joey lead the way back to the hotel basically carrying Alex. He also offered to go back down in half an hour or so to get Ross and Rachel.

XxXxXx

"Ross" Rachel said looking down at her hands "I'm pregnant." Although Ross kind of saw it coming hearing her actually saying it still gave him a shock. Tears started to fill Rachel's eyes as she turned back to the ocean and let the tears fall silently down her face. That just made Ross feel bad he put a had on her shoulder a pulled her to face him her head still down. He held her closer and she obediently snuggled into his chest. She was crying even harder now.

"its okay Rach" he whispered into her ear. "everyone is here for you and you have me know too." Rachel nodded her head not leaving his chest.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too Rach" Ross replied.

XxXxXx

The next morning they just about made it in time for breakfast, mainly because of the hangovers, but other reasons too. They where in the breakfast buffet longer than any one else and Joey was their the longest.

They all agreed that this would be a relax holiday but Ross wanted to go on a tour. Of course no one said they'd go and he eventually gave up, but he did make a promise to himself he would go and one point this holiday and with at least one of his friends. They headed down to the swimming pool at different times. Joey and Alex where the first down because Alex wasn't as drunk as Monica, Mike or Chandler and Joey wasn't really ever classed as drunk. They where talking in the Jacuzzi at the side of the pool. Joey hinted about their relationship moving forward but Alex didn't really pick it up. Phoebe and Mike joined them not long after Mike did seem to good but Phoebe was fine. Monica had been throwing up all morning and she took some aspirin but didn't feel much better. She finally pulled herself off the bed and said that she was going to go down stairs to Chandler

"I'm coming to" said Chandler. He then a apologised again for letting her get so drunk he'd apologised at least twenty times.

"its not your fault" Monica said again for the twentieth time. After about another half an hour Rachel and Ross joined them. Rachel was sick all morning too. Later on when the girls where sunbathing minus Alex who was again in the Jacuzzi with Joey. This time it was Monica's turn to question Rachel.

"Rach" Monica said propping herself up with both her elbows.

"umm" Rachel replied not moving from her postion.

"last night" Monica questioned " why didn't you have a drink, oh and I now it wasn't because your sick Rachel you're the worst liar ever"

"I was sick!" Rachel said sitting up slightly now.

" and the truth?" Monica asked. Rachel tried to avoid her gaze.

"have you told Ross?" Monica asked. Rachel nodded.

"then should I go pester him instead" Monica asked in a slightly joking voice, but all Rachel did was nod her head.

Monica slowly got in the swimming pool and went to find Ross who was talking to Chandler.

"hey" Monica said

"hi" they replied simultaneously. They didn't look like they where hiding anything.

"Ross" Monica said "can I talk to you for a second?"

"sure" Ross said apologising to Chandler.

" why wasn't Rachel drinking last night?" Monica asked.

" I dunno" Ross said shrugging his shoulders

"even though you're a better liar than she is she already told me you know why" Monica said Crossing her arms. Ross let out a deep sigh.

"I'll tell you but no freaking out and no telling anyone else okay?" Ross said firmly. Monica nodded. "Rachel's pregnant" Ross told her

"I knew it" Monica said un-crossing her arms.

" but Mon don't make it to obvious" Ross warned her.

"I won't" Monica said rolling her eyes.

"you better not"

XxXxXx

Back at the pool Chandler, Phoebe and Joey where talking about Joey proposing to Alex.

"I want it to be really romantic ya know?" Joey explained "like at sunset by the harbour"

"yeah" said Phoebe and Chandler simultaneously then falling in to the trap of a daydream.

XxXxXx

Mean while Alex, Monica and Rachel were talking

"I mean I just don't feel like are relationship is moving forward anymore" Alex said. Rachel and Monica nodded.

XxXxXx

a little while later and subject of relationships was gone. They all decided to go into the sea for a swim Rachel and Phoebe sat out. ( at this point Rachel knew Monica knew about her.) After about 20 minutes they headed back because Monica and Ross saw a jelly fish. After they got back they sunbathed on the beach with eight towels laid out each couple joined there towel together. After a while Joey went and fetched sixteen beers, two for every one. Phoebe gave one to Mike and one to Joey and Rachel gave one to Ross and one to Chandler. After Chandler had finished his beers and so had Monica they headed back to the pool for a little alone time.

"I know this hasn't been the most romantic of holidays" Chandler said

" but I'm glad where spending it together"

"me to maybe we could ask the other if one night we should all just have a little time together. You know, as couples" Monica Suggested

"I think that's a great idea" Chandler replied. They both smiled at each other for a moment before falling into a passionate kiss.

XxXxXx

When Monica and Chandler headed back the first sight of where the towels where took the aback they were all spraying each other with sun cream and they where all laughing. Monica and Chandler looked at each other before joining in. They had they best friends, and great lives and Every one had there soul mate. This holiday had only just begun.

Chapter 3 done still quite short but its slightly longer. Plz R&R the review keep me going and make me want to write more honest! XP -charley x-


	4. Chapter 4

I cant think of anything to say so I'm just gunna continue, oh wait hold on disclaimer: Oh and I still don't own friends…..yet yeah okay I'll continue the story now.

Later on they all headed back to the hotel (this was around 5 o'clock)

"hey me and Chandler wanted to ask you if you guys also thought it would be a good idea to have a couples night." asked Monica. Every one liked this idea especially Joey.

"what night do you think we should have it on?" asked Ross

" we could have it tomorrow" Monica suggested.

"yeah that sounds good" Joey replied thinking about the weight that would finally be off his shoulders after he proposed. Sure he loved the wait and the many reactions he thought Alex might have to it but it was never going to be as good as actually seeing her reaction watching her agree to be his wife…or not to agree. As much as Joeys heart told him she was going to say yes there was still that part that had to be a pessimist about it.

"great!" Phoebe exclaimed. Mike smiled before leaning in for a kiss. They all parted to there rooms to be ready for dinner.

XxXxXx

Monica sat on the bed talking to the twins while Chandler took a shower.

"hold on" Monica said "let me put you on speaker phone"

Chandler Joined her not long after.

"do you think we should have another kid someday?" Chandler asked when Monica hung up the Phone.

"yeah, what would we name it?" Monica replied who seemed thrilled at the suggestion.

"Elizabeth if it's a girl" Chandler told her.

"And Daniel if it's a boy?" Monica asked. Chandler nodded before kissing her on the head.

"so when we have the couples night where do you wanna go?"

"I think we should explore the town a bit more don't you?" Monica said.

"fine by me" Chandler replied before turning back to getting ready.

XxXxXx

Phoebe lay on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how if she got pregnant what she'd call the baby. Olivia if it was a girl and Mickey if it was a boy. Well that's what she thought but she'd need Mikes opinion. Phoebes mind wandered and she ended up hoping she had a pet cat two kids and a house with a big back yard for her kids to play in and one of those mini paddling pools they could splash about in at summer. Mike cam out of the bathroom and put on his shirt.

"what you thinking about Honey?" he asked her.

"just how much I want a family, a family with you." Mike smiled in a loving way and grabbed her hand before pulling her out onto the balcony.

"look how beautiful" that is it looked out the sea with the harbour lights shimmering of the water that rippled gently. "almost as beautiful as you he whispered gently into her ear. Phoebe smiled.

XxXxXx

Joey checked his pocket for the fifth time he knew it wasn't date night but he would not leave that ring unattended. Alex called him from the balcony.

They also had a sea view. Alex had a flared top on which was see through she hadn't gotten changed from her pool stuff yet.

"its gorgeous isn't it" Alex quoted. At that moment Joey didn't know what he was doing he was down on one knee.

"Alex ever since I laid my eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you forever I've never known love like this before and it shocked me the thrill I got from it like the kind of thing you only see in a movie. when I finally had you as my girlfriend the first thing I did was go out and by a ring, it sounds silly but I knew that you'd be the one I'd give it too and now I am, Alexis Garret will you marry me?" Alex was in tears, happy tears, tears of joy.

"yes!" she said as she ran into his arms he placed the ring on her finger it fitted amazingly well.

XxXxXx

Ross was out on the balcony looking out upon the sea while Rachel sat on the bed. She wasn't feeling to good. She was really tired but told herself she had to go out to night, for her friends. Ross came in from the balcony.

"you know Rach is you don't want to go you don't have too." Rachel looked Rather stunned but quickly covered it up.

"wh-what make you think that?" She asked.

"I can tell you don't so don't try and deny it.

"I do!" Rachel resorted

"or you'd rather to be snuggled up warm in the comfort of the bed."

"Yeah your right." Rachel said sitting back down on the bed of which she had stood up to try and put up a better fight.

"I'm always right" Ross said kissing her on the top of the head.

"not true!" Rachel said "anyway I have to go they're expecting me to be there."

"They'll understand" Ross told her "I'll go out until ten and then I'll come back, okay?"

"no please don't let me spoil you fun" Rachel tried "that will just make me fell bad"

"I know but you're more important" Ross insisted Rachel opened her mouth to speak " an I won't take no for an answer" he said before she tried to speak again. This time he kissed her very passionately and when they broke apart Rachel Spoke:

"well if you insist"

"I insist" Ross said before kissing her on the forehead again. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Please R&R -charley x- sorry it took, no wait, takes me so long to update im writing like 10 storys and then another idea pops into my head but now its the holidays i should be a little faster but plz still review they make me update faster and keep be going ;)


End file.
